The Long Road to Salvation
by BrokenHeartsShatteredDreams
Summary: What if it hadn't been Dean who came to get Sam from Stanford? What if Jess had come with? When Dean's fiance Jazlynn comes to get Sam from Stanford, everything changes. But...can the Winchester family ever truly be safe and happy? Or are they doomed...no matter what they do? Rated T because I'm paranoid Recently revised first chapter! Put on hold for a short time. Abandoned


_Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter story. I'm not too sure where the idea itself came from but it's been bugging me for a few weeks now so I thought I'd get it written out. I hope you like it. I've posted this before but I decided to re-write it because I had a far better idea for Jazlynn's past than what I had it before. I also have a better overall plan for the story. Anyways, I hope you like the update and PLEASE review. _

_BrokenHeartsShatteredDreams_

**Prologue**

It had been three weeks since I'd heard from Dean or John and I was beginning to get worried. They'd gone on a case together, some Demon that another of John's Hunter buddies had told us about. Dean had called once since then. Once. He'd said they were okay, just busy and that he loved me. We talked for fifteen minutes before morning sickness hit me and I had to go running for the bathroom. That was three weeks ago. Three whole weeks without a single phone call or even a text. It wasn't like Dean. In the three years we'd been together he'd never left me alone for that long. Especially now that I was pregnant. Finally, after three weeks with no word, I decided to follow Dean's _'In Case of Emergency' _instructions. They were simple: Go to Stanford University. Find Sam Winchester.

Sam was Dean's younger brother. He'd been at college for the past four years. He hadn't enjoyed the life of a Hunter, had craved normalcy. He and Dean talked every week for a few hours. Dean had wanted me to stay behind on this particular case, not wanting anything to happen to me or the baby. I stayed, though. I stayed at the motel an extra week just in case. After a month of not hearing any word, I prepared to leave for Stanford. That's when it happened. I had just stepped foot outside when I felt something cold touch me. I whirled around and felt a tight, sharp pain in my abdomen before my world went black.

I woke up, still lying on the dirty pavement outside the hotel room. It was pitch black out and there was no one around. I stood up, feeling an even worse pain in my womb as I struggled to stay on my feet. Looking down, I noticed the pool of blood at my feet and felt a stab in my heart. My baby. My baby was gone. Whatever had hit me had taken her from me. I fought back the tears and lurched forward into the Impala. Shakily, I started the engine and took off, driving as fast as I could. I had to get to Stanford, to Sam. Hopefully, he'd know how to get a hold of Dean or John.

Three hours later, I was parked in front of the apartment Sam shared with his girlfriend. I walked, hunched over in pain, to the door of the apartment and knocked. It was the middle of the night and they were probably asleep but I couldn't wait for morning. A few minutes later, a tall man with shaggy brown hair answered the door.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" I gasped out.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"My name is Jazlynn. I...I'm your brother's fiance."

"Dean's?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Dean? How did you find me?"

"I don't know where Dean is. He and John...they left a month ago. There was a case in Colorado."

"Come inside."

He stepped back, flipping on a light as he did so. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he helped me over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"John got a call last month. Something about a Demon problem in Colorado. Dean wanted me to stay behind on this one because I'm...I was...pregnant. He told me that if he wasn't back by a certain time to come here. To find you."

"What do you mean you were pregnant? What happened to the baby?"

"I don't know. I was leaving the hotel...and something hit me. Hard. I didn't even see anyone there. I woke up on the pavement outside the hotel."

"Jazlynn?!"

I turned my head towards the sound of the voice. Jess, my best friend, stood in the door way. I hadn't seen her since she quit hunting five years ago. We'd exchanged letters and stuff but I'd been so busy that I hadn't spoken to her in a while.

"Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Sam's my boyfriend. What're you doing here?"

"I'm engaged to his brother."

Sam cleared his throat. "You know each other?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's my best friend. When she quit Hunting five years ago, we lost track of each other."

Jess sat down next to me. Hugging me, she asked what had happened. I explained what had been happening the past four years. Tears filled her eyes when I got to the part about the baby.

"I...I know I swore I was done with that life. I told you that day. But I'll go with you." she paused, looking at Sam.

"I'm coming too. Dean would kill me if I let you go by yourself."

"She has to get to a hospital first."

"No! I can't go to a hospital. We don't have time for that. I need to find Dean. Dean is the only thing that matters now!"

Sam groaned. "Now I know why you and my brother are a couple. You're both stubborn."

"Yeah. Now let's go. The Impala's outside. Please...I'll see a doctor as soon as we find Dean. I just need to get to him."

Sam sighed. "Fine. But I'm driving and you're gonna lay in the back seat and relax. If we have to fight you leave it to Jess and I. Dean would have my ass on a silver platter if I let you fight in the shape you're in."

"Fine. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Jess, go and gather some clothes. We won't need weapons. The Impala's stocked. Dean has that thing stocked at all times."

"Going."

As she took off for the bedroom, Sam pulled out his phone. A few minutes later, I heard Dean's voice on the other end. His answering machine at least. He left a short message and then slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"It was worth a try."

"I know. There's one thing I haven't tried. But...he's busy." I said quietly.

"What is it?"

"There's an angel. His name is Castiel. He usually only answers when Dean calls him but...maybe if he knows it's about Dean...he'll come."

Sam gaped at me. "An angel? Are you...you're shitting me right?"

"Nope. That's what Dean and I thought. Castiel...he saved Dean's life. Or his soul. He's been around off and on for two years. Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon...he was taken to Hell. Stayed for two months and Cas saved him. Thank God. He's saved our asses a few times."

"Why would Dean make a deal with a crossroads demon?"

"I was dying. Dean...he wanted to save me. He didn't tell me until the Hell Hounds had already come for him."

"Do you think this angel will listen to you?"

"Hopefully. I've never tried to call him."

"Try."

I took a deep breath. "Castiel? Could you...come here please?"

There was a pause and then the flapping of wings. The next time I looked up, Castiel was standing in front of me.

"Jazlynn? What are you doing here? Where's Dean?"

"He's gone. He and John went on a case a month ago. They haven't been back."

"You lost the baby."

"I was attacked on my way here."

He frowned. "Dean isn't going to be happy about that."

"I know. Do you...can you tell where Dean is?"

"He's somewhere in Colorado. I...can't seem to pinpoint an exact location."

"Thank you Cas."

"I'm glad you called. I will keep a watch out for you. And for Dean. Call if you need me."

"I will."

He disappeared and I turned to Sam. "They're probably in Del Norte. That's where the case was."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"A day if we all three take turns driving."

"All right. We'd better get a move on then."

Jess came out of the bedroom with two duffel bags. Taking one of them from her, Sam led her outside. I opened the trunk and he slipped the duffel bags inside. He took the keys from my hand and opened the back door for me. I slipped inside and lay down on the seat, feeling like shit. Vaguely, I noticed that we were moving but I was already falling asleep. When I woke up, we were in Del Norte, Colorado...


End file.
